Twerk from Home
The girls want to show their men the maximum amount of love...by twerking. Lyrics ''1: Chica I ain't worried bout cummin' I ain't wearin' that bra no I'm sitting pretty, you're patient, cause you know I gotta Twerk for them hours, making that dick harder You jerkin' pic after picture, making you cum higher Nya You know I'm always on the night shift But I can't stand these nights alone And I don't need no explanation Cause baby you're the hoe at home Anaya And I gotta go to twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk Cause we gotta put in twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk And I'm gonna go to twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk Let our asses do the twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk We can twerk from home, oh, oh, oh-oh We can twerk from home, oh, oh, oh-oh 2: Iyana You can pull out the lotion I'mma give you a notion I'll make it feel like it's payday, twerkin' cause of a potion We don't need nobody, you just need this body Nothing but your eyes and it's seeing us, ain't no taking no pictures Marsha You know I'm always on the night shift But I can't stand these nights alone And I don't need no explanation Cause baby you're the hoe at home Anaya And I gotta go to twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk Cause we gotta put in twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk And I'm gonna go to twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk Let our asses do the twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk We can twerk from home, oh, oh, oh-oh We can twerk from home, oh, oh, oh-oh 3: Change Girl, go and twerk for me It's making me jack, no hands for me Take it to the "pound", zip it up for me Look back cause it's cum all over me Put in twerk, this is so sweet She ride it cause it's horny meat She's not acting like she's Celine Cause she's right since she's fuckin' with me Oh, she the bae, I'm the boo And she down to cum in pools Ride or die, she's my hoe I won't judge, them big breasts It rise up, she take that Putting cum all over your body All Girls'' And I gotta go to twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk Cause we gotta put in twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk And I'm gonna go to twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk Let our asses do the twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk We can twerk from home, oh, oh, oh-oh We can twerk from home, oh, oh, oh-oh Trivia * When Change says, "She's not acting like she's Celine", he's referencing to Ro Ro's song "Celine" in which he tells Celine (or Deon) not to get between him and Jamal. * Chica asked for this track to be apart of The B. Brothers' new album Sleeping Mally.